monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Buzzarbile
Buzzarbile '(Volturius Vomitus) is a Bird Wyvern first introduced in Monster hunter EX. It has a resemblence to a Vulture or Condor, but is notorius for, when threatened, Vomiting up it's stomach contents, which include a mix of smelly Stomach acids and meat, both fresh and rotten, which causes a new ailment called "Biled", which is a mix between defense down and Soiled. It appears in Low rank and above. Physiology It looks like an oversized Condor or Vulture, with a long reptillian tail, and wyvern like wings. It has both large eyes and large nostrils, which alow it to detect carcasses of monsters with either it's sense of smell or sight. It has a rather bulky yet sharp beak, and it's head is bald, with no feathers. It has a featherless pouch on it's chest that is reminecent of real vultures called a "Crop", which it uses to store undigested food there, which it often needs to spit out if threatened. Like Malefeisto, it's wings have Wingtalons that are normally hidden because they overlap, but when enraged, the Buzzarbile will use them as weapons. In Game info MHEX Loathsome Bird wyverns that feed on the dead and dying, they have a face only a mother could love. They are notorius for vomiting on threats to buy time to escape while the threat is occupied with the awful stench. Despite their ugly and intimidating appearance, they are actually quite timid by wyvern standards, but will aggressively defend themselves when enraged. Cutscenes Lunchtime! *Quest: Buzzarbile Bounty! *Area: Arcane Forest *Main Monsters: Buzzarbile, Aptonoth Synopsis: The Hunter enters the Arcane Forest to see a herd of Aptonoth wandering past, but one of them, an old and sick one, falls behind, and collapses as the rest of it's herd moves on. The old and weak aptonoth bellows it's last breath, but as the hunter notices, already something is looking for it. A loud screeching call is heard, and the hunter looks up to see a Buzzarbile circling overhead!, the Hunter hides behind a rock as the Bird Wyvern closes in on the now dead Aptonoth. The Hunter whatches from behind as the Greedy scavenger gorges on the carcass, and the hunt will begin. Move Set 'NOTE: IF you would like to suggest some moves, feel free to do so. Ground Based Roar Will Roar at the hunter. Used when first encountering a hunter. Does not need earplugs or HG Earplugs to block. Peck attack Will jump towards a hunter and make multiple pecks, similar in fashion to a Yian Kut ku or Qurupeco. Vomiting Upchuck Will start making a coughing sound, and will then vomit at a target. (Soiled/Defense Down) Vulture Trample Will charge at the hunter in the fashion of a Qurupeco. Often followed by a Peck attack. Wing Talon Swipe Will swipe at the hunter(s) with it's Wing Talons. Only used in rage mode. Taunt Will turn it's back at a hunter and shake it's tail at them tauntingly. Puke Charge Similare to Yian Kut ku's Chicken charge, except the Buzzarbile will vomit in bursts as it charges. (Soiled/Defense Down) Spew You! Will cough violently, and then will puke out a large spray of Vomit. Sometimes it will do this attack in a sweeping motion. Will become Fatigued afterwards. (Soiled/Defense Down) Jump Back Will jump backwards into the air, similar to a Qurupeco, flaping it's wings, causing wind pressure. Air Based Aerial Upchuck Similar to Vomiting upchuck, but will do this in mid air, aiming downwards towards the nearest hunter. (Soiled/Defense Down) Vulture Sweep Charges in mid air in the fashion of a Rathalos. Aerial Spew Similar to Spew You, only in mid air, and always in a sweeping motion. (Soiled/Defense Down) Materials Note: suggest some materials and material descriptions if you like. Low Rank *'Buzzarbile Beak:' A Beak used to rip out meat from carcasses. Very sharp. *'Buzzarbile Feather:' A Feather from a Buzzarbile. Always clean, despite the fact that the original owner was a scavenger. *'Buzzarbile Tail:' A Tail from a Buzzarbile. Long and stiff. *'Buzzarbile Wing-talon:' A Wing talon that is normally hidden, but makes excellent weapons against threats. *'Buzzarbile Crop:' A lot of either undigested or half digested meat, along with stomach acids, are stored in this sac to be used as a projectile. *'Buzzarbile Scale:' An ugly scale that is not worth much, but good to forge with. High Rank *'Buzzarbile Beak+:' a better quality beak from a Buzzarbile. Able to rip meat from bones. *'Buzzarbile Feather+:' A better quality Feather from a Buzzarbile. Clean, despite the many carcasses the Buzzarbile ripped meat from. *'Buzzarbile Wing:' A large Wing that carried the Buzzarbile in the air. *'Buzzarbile Wing-talon+: '''A better Quality Wing talon from a Buzzarbile. Sharp enough to slice flesh easily. *'Buzzarbile Scale+:' A Better Quality scale. Still ugly though.... *'Buzzarbile Gem:' Made in the similar fashion of Wyvern Gems, but is more often than not covered in blood and guts from the Buzzarbile's last meal. G-Rank *'Buzzarbile Tearbeak:' A Quality Beak that can rip through carcasses like a knife through butter. *'Buzzarbile Sharpwing: A Wing that can cut flesh with it's talons. *'''Buzzarbile UglyScale: This already ugly scale only gets uglier. *'Buzzarbile Jewel:' A Quality Buzzarbile Gem, but is often covered in blood and guts. Beautiful, but very stinky! Ecology Taxonomy Buzzarbile is an Avian Bird Wyvern. Habitat(s) Many Tropical and temperate areas are fair game as Habitats for Buzzarbile, though they can't survive in Volcanic and artic regions, as they would overheat or freeze to death in the two respective enviroment types. Otherwise, they are quite adaptable. They have even been seen near the outskirts of villages and cities, feeding on roadkill. Niche As it's Condor/Vulture like appearance would suggest, it is mostly a scavenger, feeding on the dead and dying individuals of any species, but will sometimes kill live prey if it can't find any carcasses. They don't have much competition, since other scavengers like remobra tend to give Buzzarbiles a wide berth until the Bird Wyvern had it's fill. However, Buzzarbile does have to worry about predators bigger than itself, such as Deviljho, Rathalos/Rathian, Cantios, Wilolu, and others predatory monsters. Biological Adaptations Buzzarbiles have many interesting adaptations, including their bladed wings, which bear resemblence to those of the unrelated Hororohururu, which the Buzzarbile can use as a weapon when enraged. But their most notorius adaptation is the fact that, when threatened, it will make a coughing sound as a warning to back off, but if that does not work, it will cough even harder until it vomits it's stomach contents towards the threat, which includes digestive juices, and half digested meat, rotten and fresh, wich can prove to be too much for most creatures' sensitive noses, and buys the Buzzarbile enough time to escape. Thie rbeaks are designed to rip through carcasses with ease, and their talons are more than capable of holding live prey and smaller carcasses it can lift. Their stomachs are also worthy of note, since they can digest any meat, be it rotten, diseased or fresh, and more often than not gets rid of any pathogens found in rotting or diseased meat when the said meat is consumed by the Buzzarbile. They also have a strong immune system that targets any pathogen, be it virus or bacteria, so they are well immune to most, if not all, diseases found in nature, including the frenzy virus. Behavior Despite the repulsive appearance and habits of the Buzzarbile, they are actually clean and well groomed creatures, very often seen cleaning their feathers to rid it of any leftovers from previous meals. They are also very timid by nature, often choosing flight over fight in any situation unless cornered. They have been known, however, to attack caravans that transport meat products, to get a free meal, and also hang around roads and the outskirts of cities and villages to feed on roadkill that is numerous in such locations. Buzzarbiles have been known to follow Gore Magals's, shagaru Magalas and Frenzied Monsters, to feed on the kills made by the Magalas or even feed on carcasses that result from the Frenzied killing of Frenzied monsters. They have been known to hang around battlefields. In hot seasons, Buzzarbiles have been known, like real vultures, to urinate straight down on their legs, so the evaporated moisture cools them off, as well as killing bacteria that accumulate from Buzzarbiles walking in or near carcasses. During Mating season, Buzzarbiles will congregate in groups called a "wake" and courtship begins there. Female Buzzarbiles will lay between two to four eggs at a time, and when the young hatch, the Parents feed the young by Disgorging the food from the crop. This continues until the young can fend for themselves. Interactions with the frenzy Because of the Buzzarbile's extremely strong stomach acids and the strong immune system inside it's body, the Buzzarbile cannot get infected by the Frenzy Virus, or go Apex, even if it eats meat from a carcass o a monster that succumbed to the virus. In fact, Buzzarbiles will follow Gore Magalas and Shagaru Magalas and even infected monsters to feast on the numerous carcasses left behind from the frenzied kills of the frenzied monsters or even the results of the hunts by the Magala species. Main Quests NOTE: Suggest some Quests if you want to Buzzarbile Bounty *Rank(s): All Ranks *Fee: Variable by Rank *Reward: Variable By Rank *Main objective: Hunt a Buzzarbile *Subquests: Varies by Rank *Subquest reward: Varies by Rank *Area: Mysterious Forest, White Desert, Pride Savannah, Diablos Graveyard, Paleozoic Mountains, Murkwood Swamp, Cave Canyon, Crimson Forest, Westcliff Woods, Argon Desert, Lunaria Ruins, Sulfur Bog, Moonlit Prairies *Eviroment: Stable (Low Rank), Unstable (all other ranks) *Client: A Trader with a stench *Synopsis: You smell that stench on me hunter? Yeah, Blame the Buzzarbile! IT just snuck up on me while I was delivering meat products in my trade route. All I heard was a Screeching roar, and then the next thing I know, I am covered in Bile! Disgusting! Teach that bird brain a lesson for me, will you? Ugly yet Charming! *Rank(s): High, and G-Rank. *fee: variable *Reward: Variable *Main objective: Capture a Buzzarbile *Area(s): Pride Savvanah, Diablos Graveyard, Paleozoic Mountains *Enviroment: Unstable *Monsters: Buzzarbile, Konchu, Rhenoplos, Gargwa, Aptonoth, Apceros, Bullfango, Deviljho (tresspasser), Seregios (tresspasser), Wilolu (tresspasser) *Client: A Enviromental Health Inspector *Synopsis: In the Village I just Inspected, there are cases of Roadkill all over! No one is cleaning it up because the carcasses could be carrying diseases! But I hear theres a bird wyvern with a taste for dead carcasses! I need you to capture a Buzzarbile and send it to me! It will be able to clean the streets of the roadkill! Trust me, to the Buzzarbile, it would be like a buffet! Needless to say, your work will be appreciated! Notes and Trivia *It's name is a combination of "Buzzard" the other word for vulture, and "Bile", which references the fact it can puke up stomach acids. *It's Scientific name means "Vomiting Vulture", though most real life vultures will vomit if threatened. *Despite Popular beleif though, Vultures do not Projectile Vomit as a deliberate means of defense like Buzzarbile does, but it does make the vulture light enough to take off. *It's face can be scarred, it's wingtalons broken, and it's tail severed. *Obviously, it's appearance is based on the Vulture and/or the Condor. *Most people in Revalius and Aetherius regard teh Buzzarbile as an "Ugly yet somehow charming Bird Wyvern". No one seems to know why it could be charming. *Some People in Revalius introduce Buzzarbiles in their nearby ecosystems, within reason, to help with cleaning up the nearby dead animals and roadkill, which the Buzzarbiles do seem to enjoy as a job, so long as humans keep their distance. *It is actually a timid bird wyvern, prefering to flee than fight, unless they get cornered. *It is, despite it's scavenging behavior, a clean and well groomed bird wyvern, constantly cleaning itself from any leftovers on it's body from previous meals. *Despite it's Wingtalon's resemblence to Malefeisto's, it shares no relationship with the owl like bird wyvern. *It will eat from a nearby carcass, even that of a recently slain monster, to regain stamina. Credits: *Rathalosaurus: For the current render. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57